


It's good to see you

by AnimeBooks_684



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: "Hey Yugi did you know about this?" Joey asked his best friend. The other boy just shook his head no. As he stared at the being with emerald green eyes.Seto Kaiba expected to see the following, Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler and their friends at the start of the finals for his tournament, but he did not expect to see the one other person besides Mokuba that he treasured above all else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have the first five chapters wrote for this story. But this story is not on the top of my to-do list so there'll be very very slow updates for this story.

The Kaiba Corp employee who was there to referee looked over towards his boss and getting a nod begin to speak.

"Alright... hmm... well, why we wait for the last duelist, let's move on." The crowd of dualless turn to the speaker. " even though your dual dis led you here, this is not the side of the Battle City finals." the group begin to murmur."May I direct your attention to up above."

The group looked up and as they did they saw a giant dirigible coming their way. As it landed, Mokuba, Kaiba's brother said, "Welcome to the place of the Battle City finals."

Joey Wheeler one of the finalist said: "We're really having the finals on that?" Kaiba glared at Wheeler as he said: "No you fool, we are having the preliminaries on it, on our way to where the finals are going to be." under his breath where no one could hear him he added: "Idiot."

Just as Yugi, Joey's friend and another finalist was about to speak the group heard a hooting and a chuckle, Looking over to the entrance of the Coliseum they saw a white blur, the white blur which in closer examination turned out to be an owl, flew around the stadium, they watch as the owl landed, and then turning when they heard a voice coming from the entrance.

"You always had a flair for the dramatic Seto."

Yugi and Joey noticed as a big smile came over Mokuba's face. Nobody noticed the small twitch of lips on Kaiba's face. Suddenly Mokuba broke out into a run slamming into the figure and almost knocking them down.

"Hey mochi." the stranger said: muffles came from Mokuba as his face was buried into the strangers shirt. The stranger chuckled again as he said: "Hey mochi I don't speak shirt, care to repeat that in a language I understand?"

Seto smiled and started to walk towards the two as he did he saw Mokuba lift his head from the stranger, he was a few steps away when he heard. "I said, I missed you and what are you doing here? I thought you still had another month of schooling? And how did you find us?"

The stranger laughed and rubbed the top of Mokuba's head as he said looking over at Kaiba, "well, I can't very well stay in school when it is closed down due to a terrorist attack, now can I?" pausing to take a breath the stranger smiled at Kaiba as he continued. It's good to see you again Seto, you and mochi."

Seto smiled as he stopped just in front of the two most important people in his life, bringing an arm around the raven-haired, emerald eyed boy, he gave him a hug and said "it's good to see you again. How long have you been back in Japan?" Seto asked.

Just as the boy was about to answer Seto, somebody cleared their throat.

The trio turned around to see a large group of people standing there, a few of them was giving Seto weird looks.

Yugi didn't know what to think, he glanced at Joey, who he was standing next to, then they both glance at Tea who shrugged her shoulders. Yugi cleared his throat, "Hmm." and then looking back at Kaiba he asked "Who's your friend Kaiba?"

The boy stepped away from Kaiba and glared as he crossed his arms. "Oh, Seto." the boy said with a pout. Are you keeping me a secret again Seto?"

Seto tense ever so slightly with a barely shake of his head, in an instant the boy smiled and uncrossed his arms. "Good." glancing around he said: now I know you Seto, you must have a really big plan for these finals." Seto nodded.

"Well lets get on the blimp then." the stranger said rubbing his hands together. "Oh, and before I forget." he said turning back to the group. " Hello everyone, pleasure. Let me introduce myself." he said with a smile, " I am Haru Kaiba, Seto and Mokuba's brother."


	2. Chapter 2

'Since when does Kaiba have a nother brother? besides Mokuba?' Yugi thought.

Joey voice what most likely everybody who knew Kaiba was thinking. " since when have you had another brother? we've known you since high school, I don't ever recall you having any other siblings besides Mokuba."

While Seto was answering the inquiry Haru glagnced around at the others in the stadium. Not counting the guards, Seto or Mokuba, there were, 7 guys and there were 3 girls, so adding himself and his two brothers there were a total of, 13 + on board the blimp.

Haru was pulled from his thoughts when one of the guards yelled. " Hey! I can't let the four of you on board without tournament ID's."

Turning towards the blimp with Mokuba still clinging to him he was witness to as for of the guards were blocking the path of four individuals, 2 girls and 2 boys, both the girls were brunettes with the older one who looked to be around his Seto's age, 20, and the younger with long light-brown hair looking to be a year or two older than his 15 years. While the two men look to be around the same age as my brother in the older brunette girl.

Haru watch as the younger girl with the light brown hair got a sad look on her face. He watched as the group try to talk the guard into letting them on board.

He turn to Mokuba, as the boys side can said, " give it a rest Rowland, we can bend the rules for them, besides neither I nor Haru have ID cards." Haru smile at his younger brother and then laughed as Rowland tried again " but there mister Kaiba's rules."

Mokuba turn slightly still not letting go of my shirt turn to Seto and asked, " well big bro? He asked using those puppy dog eyes but neither him or Seto could deny.

"whatever" the for teens happily ran up the stairs and onto the blimp. And with that I found myself being half dragged Half led up the stairs by Mokuba, following Seto. " we can take off immediately." Seto said. " But Mr. Kaiba."  
Rowland started, "The 8th finalist isn't here yet."

"Not my problem" he said entering the blimp. With the two younger Kaiba's behind him.

Once they got on board Mokuba left their older brothers side and took me to seto's room. The room wasn't fancy, just like Haru light, that was one thing he and Seto had in common.

There was a single person bed on one of the four walls, with a coffee table and four chairs around it and a mini fridge off to the side of one of the chairs, against the wall behind the coffee table, and some synthetic plants around the room.

"I Like it . " he said as he walked over to one of the windows. he just stood there staring out of the window until the door opened and Seto walked in.

Turning and walking he damn near jumped into his older brothers arms, the two just stood there for what seemed to be forever.

After a few minutes the two separated and Haru was led by Seto to where Mokuba was sitting. Haru sat and smiled at Mokuba as the younger boy handed him a drink from the mini fridge, taking a sip from it he smiled, setting the drink on the coffee table in front of him he sighed before speaking,  
"I know... I know. You both are probably a bit mad at me for not sending mail like I was supposed to."

Mokuba stared at him hard as he said: " mad? No, why would we be mad? more like worried for you, after all it's not like you have a madman after you." A pause ..."Oh that's right because YOU DO!

He wince at Mokuba's loud voice, he rubbed at his head as he did so Seto caught sight of his right hand. Haru squeaked as Seto grabbed his wrist. Seto examined the back of his hand where there were faint but still noticeable scars on it.

"I must not tell lies." Seto read what he now saw was carved into the back of his brother's hand, giving Haru a look he saw his brother flinch slightly and bout his head in shame/ embarrassment. "Haru?" silence, "Haru James Kaiba." Seto dropped his brothers hand and moved to grab his face, tilting his brothers head up to pier into those emerald green orbs.

"What happened this school year, Haru?"

Meanwhile in another part of the blimp Joey and his sister Serenity were also standing gazing out the window down at the city below.

"It's so beautiful big bro." Serenity said. Joey who was standing slightly behind his sister smiled. He was just getting ready to say something when his sweet doors open and his three friends came barging in.

"Hey Joey." Tristan said: "we're going to be crashing in here until they can find us rooms to use."

Joey flop down into one of the chairs, " whatever." he said: "So, who knew Kaiba had another brother?" Duke asked. Joey, Tea and Tristan glanced at one another. " so I take it none of you knew?" He asked. The three nodded.

"All though." Joey started, " Tea, Tristan." The two glanced to him. " do you to remember the big 5 video game fiasco?" he asked, the two nodded. " Well." he continued "I remember in the game there was a character whose name was Harry, he came with us too save Mokuba who had taken the place of the princess." Tristan and Tea both nodded.

Duke and Serenity both war confused expressions so Joey told them about when they, himself and Yugi help save Kaiba from being tracked in his own virtual reality video game.

Meanwhile Yugi and the spirit of the Millenium puzzle were also talking about the mysterious third Kaiba brother.

"You saw the look that Kaiba gave to him as well as I, right?" the spirit nodded agreeing with Yugi.

"But did you also notice that he didn't answer all of Mokuba's questions? And have you heard about any terrorist attacks lately?" Yugi shook his head in the negative.

While Yugi contemplated the appearance of the third Kaiba brother one more thought entered his mind, 'I wonder what changes this new boy will bring?'

There was one more person who had concerns about this new person. 'Haru Kaiba, will he be a nuisance to me, in my attempt to take possession of the Egyptian god cards." Marik thought.

And as the Kaiba blimp flew on, not one person new what impact Haru Kaiba was going to bring to those around him.


	3. Chapter 3

The room was silent as the three occupants Sat staring at one another. Haru sighed as he fiddled with his Duel Monsters card shaped locket that held a picture of him and his two brothers.

He continued to settle with it as he spoke: " well, you remember how in my 4th year I was entered into that tournament, right?" Seto and Mokuba nodded. " and how I was used in that ritual to bring Voldemort back to life?" he asked, he smiled as neither one of his brothers reacted when he used Voldemort's name unlike most of the people he knows.

"Well the ministry sent one of their own into the school to fill the DADA position." Haru took a breath, "Dolores Umbridge was a..." he struggled to find the right words so Seto would not want to smack him upside the head for using foul language, ..."horrible Woman, she was sent into try and shush Dumbledore and I from spreading that Voldemort was back." He kept fiddling with his locket. "She wasn't going to teach us how to defend our selves instead she was just going to have a sit and read ministry approved text, but to defend ourselves? No! "

Haru glanced at his older brother before returning his eyes to his hands that were still playing with his locket, " so um... Me and my friend Hermione, the brilliant which she is. Formed a secret" Seto's eyebrows rose, "Dueling class to teach the students the spells they would need to defend themselves." he said blushing, knowing he was going to get an earful later. His brother hated when he did stupid things.

"Okay but that still doesn't explain why you have those scars on the back of your hand." Haru rubbed at the back of his neck, "yeah. Well the pink toad as the students secretly started calling her, started more or less torturing the younger students during the tensions with something called a blood quill." Mokuba frown, "And because I was so vocal in my rebuttal that I wasn't lying about Voldemort's return she enjoyed giving me detentions." he said raising his scarred hand for us to see. But before anybody could say anything more there was a knock at the door.

Seto stood as he said: "Enter." the door opened and Roland stood there, " mister Kaiba I thought it best to inform you that the eighth finalist arrived just before take off." Seto nodded and said: " please go make the announcement for all the finalists to make their way to the hall." Roland nodded as he backed out of the doorway.

After a few minutes they heard.

"Attention all Battle City finalists, please make your way to the Hall so we may start the preliminaries for the Battle City finals." and with that Seto motioned for Mokuba and I to follow him.

Haru followed his two brothers into the Hall, as soon as he entered his nose was bombarded by the delicious smells of all the tasty food, he walked over to one of the tables and looked at all of the different types of Japanese cuisine laid out.

But he skipped all that and went right to the dessert table, his eyes and knows honed in on his favorite treat, treacle tart, grabbing a big slice he made his way back over to where his brothers were standing, he did nothing but smile as Seto gave him a look and then glanced down at his plate. He smiled as he saw behind Seto's back as Mokuba grab two cookies and ran off to one of the corners where there older brother would not be able to see him.

"What are you smiling at?" Seto asked him. "Oh nothing." he responded as he took a bite of his treacle tart.

As he was chewing he was considering getting another piece when the blonde male ask a question. " Hey Kaiba!" three heads turned to his direction. "Hmm..." 'oh yeah there's three of them' Joey thought. "When are we going to find out who duel's first."

"You're in a hurry to lose Wheeler." Haru rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Let's get this started." his brother said into the microphone he wore. The Kaiba Corp employee quickly responded, "sorry Mr. Kaiba but they are only 7 out of the 8 finalists hear." Haru rolled his eyes whoever this foolish 8th finalist was who doesn't even have common courtesy to show up when they're supposed to, focusing back on his brother he heard the employee ask about going to fetch the 8th finalist and his brothers informative.

With a snap of his fingers he has the referee get started. The lights went out and a spotlight shine on to the raised platform. " Finalist and guests may I have your attention please?" I took another bite of my dessert. "The first to duelist will be chosen by lottery." the ref said. " to guarantee fairness each duelist has been given a number, so the pair of opponents will be completely random." Haru rolled his eyes at the dramatics.

"So that way you will not know who you are going to be dueling until just before you duel." He pull the lever to start up the machine, "And our first to duelits are..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the domain for the semi-finals of the battle City Tournament begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know if they have an account on here or not but I just wanted to say thank you to my duel writer. Without you I wouldn't have been able to continue this story.

The air was heavy as the little numbered balls bounced in their container. The announcer spoke.  
"And our first to duelist are..." Haru glances around the room. "...number three, Yugi moto. And mister Moto's opponent is, duelist number 4 Mai Valentine."

Haru stood next to his younger brother and watched how the two different duelist reacted to the news they would be going first. Young Yugi, okay Haru knew that Yugi was at least his older brothers' age, but the kid was nearly as tall as Mokuba and Mokuba was 12. Yugi was standing with his group of friends looking calm and very jovial but Haru could see the slight tension lines in between the duelist eyes. He turned his eyes to the other duelist who was waiting her turn to compete against Yugi.

Miss Mai Valentine was doing her best to ignore the annoying overactive blonde who his brother had described to him as an annoying dog.

"Okay." All Eyes including his own turned to Mokuba. "Follow me to the duel Arena." Mokuba quickly latches onto my arm in order to drag me along. I threw Seto a smile, but dutifully followed behind Mokuba with several of the other duelists following behind us.

All of us entered an elevator that went up to the blimps battle arena. When the doors of the elevator opened we exited onto the very top of the blimp. I could hear lots of excited chatter about it and then my brother spoke. 

"While we are on the blimp this is where any and all duels, whether they be tournament or recreational duels," he threw a glance my way. "Will all take place."

The referee cleared his throat. "If I could please have Mr. Moto and Miss Valentine step foot on the Doling platform." The small blonde with multi-color streaks and his oddly pointy hair stepped up onto the right side of the platform wild the lady with the long blonde hair and wearing a very short pair of purple shorts stepped onto the left side of the platform. Haru wondered if she was the slightest bit cold. He was, and he was wearing a pair of jeans in a long gray sweatshirt. The two walk to the middle of the field and exchange decks to begin shuffling. Once they had handed back their decks they went back to their respective sides.

"Being that young Mr. Moto holds the title of king of games he will start off the duel." The ref said. The two duelist nodded and the boy drew his first card.

\------  
Yugi: 4,000 LP  
Mai: 4,000 LP  
\------

"Yugs has this in the bag." Joey said. Joey, his sister Serenity, Tristan, Tea, Duke and Bakura were standing grouped together watching their friends. 

Although several of them, namely Joey, Tristan and Tea are also worried about Bakura in the back of their minds. Being that the three still believed he should be in the hospital still.

"All right then, then I shall play Celtic Guardian (ATK: 1,400, DEF: 1,200) in attack mode," Yugi said as he put down the card, and the hologram of the sword wielding blond elfin warrior appeared on the field, before Yugi pulled another card from his hand placing it face down on his duel disk as a hologram of the card appeared on the field next to Celtic Guardian, "And I will lay this card facedown, and end my turn here."

"Nice try, Yugi, but you will have to do much better than that to beat me, because I plan to definitely win this match no matter what," Mai said, as she smirked for a moment as she eyed Celtic Guardian with contempt, before she glanced back down at her own hand before she pulled out two of her own cards from her deck and placed it onto her duel disk, "First, I will summon Harpies Brother (ATK: 1,800, DEF: 600) to the field in attack mode, and will place the second card face down in defense mode."

The monster card appeared on the field and the holographic image of a teenage boy with long spiky black hair, wearing gray pants and a black sleeveless shirt with red boots, and huge red wings on his back, appeared on the field.

"This is where you can say goodbye to your Celtic Warrior, Yugi!" Mai exclaimed as she called out to her monster, "Harpies Brother, attack his Celtic Warrior right now with Wing Claw Slash!"

At her command, Harpie's Brother leaped into the air, and flew towards Celtic Guardian at a speed faster than any of them were able to see, and with a loud shriek as Harpies Brother's clawed hands ripped into Celtic Warrior with one swing that quickly wiped out the elfin warrior.

\------  
Yugi: 3,600 LP  
Mai: 4,000 LP  
\------

On the other side of the field across from the king of games cheer squad stood the three Kaiba Brothers. Seto, looking grumpy as ever as he glared at The duelist. Haru the middle Kaiba brother squinted his eyes at the king of games. ' something, different about him now.' He thought. 'But what?'

Mokuba, the youngest Kaiba brothers attention was divided between the duel playing out in front of him and his older brother who he kept throwing glances to and shaking his head at.

"Come on Yugi!" He hollered making his brother Haru laugh. Which caught the attention of the spectators on the other side of the field.

"Man," Joey muttered to Tristan, "It's weird to think that there's another little Kaiba running around. You think their parents what of sto... ow!" Joey rub his head. And looked up to see a white and black blur flying overhead. It quickly landed on the middle kaiba's arm. 

"Hmm, you shouldn't say things like that Joey." Tea said. Joey turn to her. " you didn't even know the boy existed until earlier tonight so don't judge him because you don't know him he could be nothing like his brother." She turned back to watch Yugi.

Yugi winced a bit as he witnessed his monster be destroyed almost as soon as he had placed it on the field, before a determined look appeared on his face as he pulled out two new cards from his card holder to replace the ones he had just used.  
"Nice going Mai, that was a good play on your part. But I believe I can do one better than that," Yugi said nodding his head towards the blond haired girl for a moment, as he glanced down at the card he had pulled out, as before slamming it down onto his duel disk, "I summon forth Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (ATK: 1,500, DEF: 1,200) to the field in attack mode, along with Silver Fang (ATK: 1,200, DEF: 800) in defense mode and I will end my turn here." In a flash of light, a dark brown furred lion type monster with a long horn on its forehead appeared on the battlefield while letting out a mighty roar as it got ready for battle, and a silver furred wolf appeared next to it.  
"You have to be kidding, Yugi, summoning both of those weak monsters against my Harpie Brother?" Mai said mockingly as she saw the attack stats on Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Silver Fang, "My Harpie Brother can easily take down those weaklings just like it did with Celtic Guardian in one swell swoop."

'Is this girl a bimbo or something?' Haru thought. 'why is she jumping the gun?'

"Don't count me out, Mai, because I am not finished with my turn yet," Yugi said, as a small smirk appeared on his own lips, as he flipped over his face down card as he called out, causing Mai to pale for a moment as soon as she saw what the facedown card was, "I activate the Magic card known as Horn of the Unicorn, and I will equip it to Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts to raise up both his attack and defense points by 700 points (ATK: 2,200, DEF: 1,900) for as long as it is equipped."

Haru laughed at the blonde bimbos face.

Out on the field, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts horn seemed to grow longer on his forehead.  
'Oh crap,' Mai thought frantically to herself as looked in disbelief at the monster in front of her.

"Now I'm going to also flip over my face down card to reveal the magic card, Full Moon," Yugi said as the face down card on his side of the field flipped over to reveal a full moon that glowed down onto the field, "which will raise the attack and defense of any Beast-type monster on the field by 300 points, and will end my turn here."

Mai watched in dismay as both Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (ATK: 2,500, DEF: 2,200) and Silver Fangs (ATK: 1,500, DEF: 1,100) attack and defense points both went up 300 points on their holograms.  
For a moment Mai looked down at her card hand, while trying to hide her panic before discarding two card to the Graveyard and getting two new cards from her deck, and after a few seconds as she stared at her cards she pulled out a card from her hand place it on her duel deck as she said, "I play the monster card, Dark Witch (ATK: 1,800, DEF: 1,700), in defense mode and will end my turn here."

"Mr. Moto has this." Haru said. Why do you think that Haru?" Mokuba asked. Haru shared a look with Seto before returning his attention to his little brother. It's in her eyes Mokie , "It's in her eyes."


	5. Chapter 5

"It's in her eyes Mokie , it's in her eyes." He said as his emerald green eyes watch the proceedings.

"I'll start the round by having Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts attack your Harpies Brother!" Yugi called out as Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts launched into the air with his claws out as he slashed through Harpies Brother who disappeared with a loud shriek.

\------  
Yugi: 3,600 LP  
Mai: 3,300 LP  
\------

"I summon forth Amazoness Paladin (ATK: 1,700, DEF: 300) in defense mode, and end my turn here." Mai said, as the amazon woman appeared on her side of the field in a kneeling position.  
"Okay, I will play the monster cards, Queen's Knight (ATK: 1,500, DEF: 1,600) and Beaver Warrior (ATK: 1,200, DEF: 1,500) both in defense mode," Yugi said as he discarded his used up cards and put new cards down on his duel disk as the two monsters appeared on the field in kneeling positions, as he continued speaking once more, "and I will end my turn here."

 

"I activate my face down magic card, Harpies Feather Duster to blow away all of your magic and trap cards that are on the field," Mai said smugly as the large feather duster appeared on the field and instantly creates a huge typhoon-like gust of wind that destroys all of Yugi's activated trap and magic cards, reducing both Gazelle the King of Mythical Beast and Silver Fangs attack and defense points back down to their original numbers (ATK: 1,500, DEF: 1,200) (ATK: 1,500, DEF: 1,100). "And I switch Dark Witch (ATK: 1,800, DEF: 1,700) out of defense mode and into attack mode and I order her to attack Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts!"

"Come on Yugi! You got this! You beat her before." Tea call. 

\------  
Yugi: 3,300 LP  
Mai: 3,300 LP  
\------

Just before her attack hits though, Yugi's remaining face down card suddenly flips over on its own to reveal that it is the Spellbinding Circle trap card, just as Dark Witch's attack hits Gazelle the King of Mythical Beast, but nothing happens to the Beast monster as it remains on the field after the attack, as a glowing magical circle appeared at Dark Witch's feet.

"Nice going Mai. You activated my trap card, Spellbinding Circle. I'm going to activate it's special effect that will cause your Dark Witch to lose 700 of her attack points and stop it from attacking further," Yugi said as he watched as Dark Witch's attack points drop down (ATK: 1,100, DEF: 1,700), before he continues talking once more, "the magic card will remain in play until whenever your Dark Witch is completely destroyed."

"Fine then," Mai said in irritation as she angrily glared at Yugi for a moment as she saw how the duel was currently going as she glanced down at the cards in her hand for a moment as she scowled a bit when she realized she didn't have any good cards on hand to call out right away before she turned her gaze back upon Yugi once more, "I will end my turn for now."

"I'll have Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (ATK: 1,500, DEF: 1,200) attack and destroy your Dark Witch!" Yugi called out just as Gazelle the King of Mythical Beast charged straight at Dark Witch after hearing Yugi's command, and within seconds the witch was destroyed, as the Spellbinding Circle magic card at her feet disappeared as soon as Dark Witch was destroyed, and leaving Mai with no monsters left on her side of the field.

\------  
Yugi: 3,300 LP  
Mai: 2,900 LP  
\------

Haru caught movement out of the corner of his eye and did his best to ignore it, for now.

"Next, I will have Silver Fang (ATK: 1,500, DEF: 1,100) attack you directly." Yugi said demanded, as Silver Fang let out a loud howl before it charged straight at Mai, and attacked slashing at her with its claws but didn't really hurt her before it quickly returned to Yugi's side of the field as Mai's life points went down as a result of the direct attack, "and I will end my turn here."

\------  
Yugi: 3,300 LP  
Mai: 1,400 LP  
\------

'Of all the dumb luck!' Mai thought silently to herself in anger as she watched her life points dwindle down quickly while Yugi's own life points were still significantly higher than her own, as she glanced down thoughtfully for a moment at the remaining cards currently in her hand before coming to a decision, 'If I'm not careful with my next draw, he'll beat me at the rate this match is going.'

"I am going to play the magic card, Pot of Greed, which will allow me to draw two more cards from my deck," Mai said as she pulled out two more cards from her deck, then smirked when she saw what they were, as she practically slammed both cards onto her duel disk, as a robed tanned skinned woman appears on the field, "I'll summon my Cyber Harpy Lady (ATK: 1,800, DEF: 1,300) in attack mode, as well as summon Harpy Queen (ATK: 1,900, DEF: 1,200) in attack mode." 

On the field a winged woman with long pink hair appeared on the field ready for battle with a loud shriek while cracking a whip in her hands, while next to her a more regal looking harpy girl with long green hair and white wings and dressed in a blue outfit also appeared.

"Next I will equip Harpy Queen with the Rose Whip Magic card which will raise up her attack and defense points by 300 points (ATK: 2,200, DEF: 1,500) and will have her attack your Gazelle the King of Mythical Beast, while Cyber Harpy Lady will attack your Beaver Warrior!"

At her command, both of the Harpy women launched their attacks with their claws and whips at the two beast-types on Yugi's side of the field, and within seconds both Beaver Warrior and Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts were both gone in a flash of light.

"I will end my turn here." Mai said.

Haru covered a yawn.

\------  
Yugi: 2,000 LP  
Mai: 1,400 LP  
\------

"I sacrifice Queen's Knight (ATK: 1,500, DEF: 1,600) to tribute summon forth the Dark Magician (ATK: 2,500, DEF: 2,100)," Yugi yelled out as his two monsters disappeared in a flash of light and were replaced by the Dark Magician dressed in a purple wizards outfit with long blue hair, who stood ready for battle as soon as he appeared on the field, "and I will also sacrifice Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts to tribute summon my second Dark Magician (ATK: 2,500, DEF: 2,100) card to the field as well."

Haru pouted at the magician cards. Not his card choice. Sure Haru might actually go to actual School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and yeah the game might have a lot of 'mystical' figures in it and a lot of people seem to like the magician ecards especially since they were known to be in the king of duel monsters deck but they definitely weren't him and no he didn't have some weird dragon obsession like his older brother. He shook his head from his thoughts and focus back on the duel.

As the crowd watched, a second Dark Magician dressed in a red wizards outfit, with tanned skin and long silver hair appeared on the field next to the first Dark Magician, who seemed to sneer at the crowd.  
"Dark Magician's both of you do Dark Magic attack on Cyber Harpy Lady and Harpy Queen!" Yugi yelled out, and instantly the two wizards launched their attacks on the two Harpy's destroying them both instantly.

"I'll end my turn here." Yugi said.

\------  
Yugi: 2,000 LP  
Mai: 400 LP  
\------

"I'll pass on my turn." Mai reluctantly said, as she looked down at her cards, as she stared at her only remaining monster that was still on the field in defense mode, but already knew that there was no chance she was going to win this duel

"Fine then, since you only have one more monster on the field, then I'm going to end this duel by having Purple Dark Magician attack your Amazoness Paladin," Yugi said, as he glanced at his two dark magicians for a moment as he considered his strategy, "while Red Dark Magician will attack you directly to end this match for good."  
At Yugi's command, both wizards instantly launched their attacks with their wizards staff directly at both Mai and Amazoness Paladin, causing the a burst of white light to hit the blond teen as the last of her life points disappeared.

\------  
Yugi: 2,000 LP  
Mai: 0 LP

Everybody( minus the oldest Kaiba) clapped. Once the Dueling Arena was lowered back to the ground The two Do List jumped off. Yugi running over to his friends.

"That was an awesome duel Yugi." Tristan said. "Thanks Tristan." Yugi said back to his friend. 

Haru smiled as he walked over. Before going to the large group he walked over to miss Valentine.

"That was a really good duel Miss." 

Mai looked up from her deck that she was holding. The boy who had shown up before they had took off, Haru Kaiba was approaching. "You don't have to lie to me kid, I know that was a very crappy duel."

"I think quite the contrary." 

The two spoke for a few minutes Mai noticing but not sharing that the boy although speaking fluent Japanese had a strange accent along with it.

Haru gave the older duelist a wave before making his way over to the loud and rambunctious group.


End file.
